Emmett's Little Secret
by mikenewtonisabadass
Summary: Bella must face a world without Edward The missing months in New Moon. Emmett meets a girl in Brazil, while hunting. See what ensues. Jacob may enter in later. Please review, will love you forever if you do! Twiight rocks! E.C. and Me 4EVA!
1. Chapter 1

Edward and the Cullens have left. The months in between. (New Moon)

Bella opened her eyes painfully into the early morning glare. Checking the calendar on the wall and the clock, she realized that she'd been sleeping for over fourteen hours. Just one dream played itself over and over, and of what she recalled, it was not a good dream. It was a very, very bad dream.

She was padding through the forest. Every now and then, a part of Edward would be in the corner of her eye – and as soon as she turned to find him, he was gone. Nothing but emptiness filled his space. The dream, on endless playback, always concluded with Bella reaching out for his figure; and then ever so suddenly, falling into never ending black. He wasn't coming back.

Capable of thought once again, Bella contemplated her two choices. Firstly, she could choose to live. She could choose to live an empty life, a life that was not hers, a life that she might have wanted two years ago but didn't seem possible now.

Or, she could do the one thing that would be more impossible than living without _him. _Bella knew that although living the life Edward wanted for her when he left would be almost unbearable, death wasn't something that she could contemplate. Death was out – for the soul reason that it scared her. Every time she thought about it, fear clawed at the nerves of her tailbone, and scavenged up her back in a shudder.

Bella's heart had already been ripped out via her throat, and she knew what it felt like; the feeling wasn't one she wanted Charlie or Renee to experience.

Making the decision that an empty life is better than no life at all, Bella sprang up, unsmiling, to get dressed; only to fall back, groaning in pain. _Oh god, it's ripping me apart. What will I do if he doesn't come back? There is a hole there, there has to be a hole._

It had all rushed back to her. His voice, his lifeless face, his eyes, his porcelain features – and that they were all gone. The hole felt like it was infected, but ripping wider and wider every passing second until it would tear her in half. _No! He doesn't have the right to do this to me! He can't! I am not going to let him hurt me like this. _

_He doesn't care about me._

The hole ripped a little wider. Bella wheezed and try to soften her groans.

_He's not coming back._

Wider still. Bella was screaming now, not trying to disguise her pain in any way.

_I'll never see him again._

Everything was spinning.

Everything became black.

Meanwhile… In Brazil, Emmett is on a lone hunting trip.

I can see the elk. No, no, wrong word – I can _feel _the elk. He is behind two trees to the left. The vibrations he sends off are as loud as drum beats to me. Creeping, I barely breathe. My breath is not visible – it is as cool as the snow on the forest floor. Four more drum beats, the animal will be beneath me. Three more drum beats, I will be flying, faster than the cheetah that I hunted yesterday. Three seconds.

Two seconds.

One.

I spring from low on the forest floor. My muscles propel me so fast and hard, I grunt with anticipation. But surprise greets me soon after the elk does. I slam into not one thing, but two. The noise nearly deafens me.

For a short moment, I am stunned. The world spins, but as usual, I spring back into my senses and what do I see? A dead elk…

And a girl.

She looked as dazed as I felt. Not very.

She jumped up like a bird and bowed theatrically, smiling like a hyena.

'My mistake. Enjoy,' she threw off, gesturing grandly to the dead animal on the ground.

Squinting to take a closer look at her, I absorbed her low-lighted auburn hair, dark violet eyes and beautifully chiseled features. She imitated me, squinting blindly, and I immediately dropped my facial expression.

I continued to look, however.

She had an amazing body shape. Quite like Rosalie, but with more attitude. Her stance was more pronounced, and slightly more forward and aggressive.

'Excuse me, I would like to apologise for that. I didn't know there was anyon-'

'That's OK. Elk tastes sour here anyway.'

I blinked. I wasn't used to being interrupted.

'Yeh! I totally notice that!' Try again, Emmett. Stop your blabbering. 'So… I'm Emmett.'

'Cecilia.'

She smiled tentatively at me. And then was gone. I didn't even see her move, just a flash and then an empty space where she had been standing. She was fast.

Later that night, I was half enjoying my sour elk, contemplating the unusual girl I had met that afternoon, when I heard a voice behind me.

'Half enjoying your sour elk?'

'I could hear you know. You're as loud as all hell creeping up behind me,' I replied jovially, secretly pleased she had met up with me again.

'You are rough aren't you? You made a campfire all by yourself…' she trailed off, looking directly into my eyes, I gazing back into her starry – now emerald - ones.

'My stock are really rough. We even drink blood, you know.'

When she smiled at me, I forgot all about Rosalie. She didn't exist that night, by that campfire.

With that girl.

Cecilia sauntered up to me, and sat down cross legged next to me, incredibly close. She mirrored my exact position. I laughed a raucous laugh, while she smiled a dazzlingly bright smile.

She quite specifically leaned so close to me I could feel her ice scented breath on my lips. She leaned up to my ear, her upper lip brushing along my jaw, her deep crimson hair running down my shoulder.

I heard her intake of breath and felt her long, ebony eyelashes flick up next to my eye.

'I bet you enjoy it, too,' she whispered, ever so quietly, 'like I do.'

I was enjoying something other than the elk blood tonight.

I knelt down gracefully, my neck touching hers. I turned my head and kissed the porcelain skin under her chin, and felt her sharp intake of breath.

I leaned, as she had done, up to her ear, carefully brushing her jawline with mine, and copied what she had done.

I opened my mouth and almost just breathed out, 'I know what I would enjoy more.'

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2  Affair Continues

Chapter 2 (Emmett's Little Secret)

Recap:

Bella has woken up after her ramble through the forest after Edward leaves in New Moon.

Emmett has met a dream girl while hunting in Brazil.

And she was gone. In a flash – half of the second I was touching her ever so intimately, and the other half she was non existent. I flew back from the clouds, and cavorted back to Earth. To Rosalie.

What was I thinking? The first girl I meet I manage to jump on. And scare off. I rested back, cross legged, to my elk blood, wondering what on Earth had possessed me to turn my back on Rosalie. But as soon as I pictured those emerald eyes… something happened to me. I don't know what, it was like a chemically enhanced tingle. It was not right.

I can't remember what else I did that night. Probably hunted some more, or did something like that. Went swimming in that lake I saw in the morning, something unimportant like that. I was still in a little bit of daze after my romantic tussle with the mystery girl.

I came to an epiphany the next morning and realized why I was interested in her. You don't meet many vampires often, mostly I just interact with humans. And human girls – well, as you could expect, they swoon at my feet. Being buff, smart and hilarious might have something to do with it, or maybe the fact that I am always completely off limits to them.

So human girls have never attracted me, apart from their scent and my thirst for them. But never _physically, _or _romantically _like Edward has with Bella. They would be so easy for me to have, and I consider so much less equal to me in so many ways. I have respect for humans, oh yes, but I have never been jealous of them. So what I am trying to get to is that I have never really been attracted to anyone much except Rosalie – and she is someone that I have always had, and always will have.

The reason I was attracted to this girl was obvious. She was mysterious – she was the unknown. She was more than that, in fact. She was a challenge. She was someone that was not going to play right into my hands, and someone that I knew I would have to work for.

I came to this ruffling conclusion after I had swum in the flowing river. The cold water had no effect on me – my body heat was probably lower than the water temperature anyway. Diving in, leaving my jeans on but my shirt at the bank, I swam to the very bottom and sat there for an incredibly long time. Some fish swam around me, and at one point I even saw some bear paws clawing at the surface above. After about what felt like was forty minutes, I swam up to the surface and dolphin dived to the bank.

Sprawling out amongst the reeds, I shut my eyes and concentrated on feeling the icy breeze. It was then I heard a voice, like an entire symphony of melodic harps, asking a rather compromising question.

'Enjoying yourself, Sir Emmett?' the voice called out.

Without opening my eyes, I coolly replied, 'Are you just here to see me with my shirt off?'

That had her bamboozled. I sprang to me feet, to find my startlingly beautiful companion grinning malevolently.

'What?' I asked, disturbed.

'You realize we shall have to go our separate ways very soon, Sir Emmett.'

'Oh really, Dame Cecilia, and why is that?'

'Don't you dare call me that.'

'But you are calling me Sir Emmett!' I cried, surprised.

'I know. I hate my name, Cecilia. Call me Cessy.'

'Alright I will then. But why do we have to go our separate ways?'

This had me stumped. Why would we have to go our separate ways? I could think of many reasons, but none that were particularly news worthy.

'Because a group of two hundred backpackers are supposedly going to be coming along at any moment.'

As if waiting for their cue, we heard murmurs (probably ages away yet) of about 200 people floating to our ears. Cessy immediately grabbed my hand in earnest with some serious strength and towed me, shirtless, up a neighboring tree. I was surprised to find a large, interweaving branch area that could just fit two people. Both of us were still slightly sparkling from the Sun.

Only two people could fit inside the space if Cessy sat in my lap, slightly curled up. She was incredibly light for such strength.

She whispered huskily, 'Maybe it would be better if you sat on my lap.'

I chuckled softy against her ivory neck, pleased she was comfortable enough to joke in our current position.

I noticed that her soft arms had draped casually around my bare, cold neck and that her dark hair flowed magically over parts of my chest. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I had a feeling I wasn't the only one.

She intentionally closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder, in the upper groove of my chest. I flexed lightly, suddenly almost nervous and slightly joyous in my situation.

I hoped the backpackers would be unfit…

Bella

Life was unbearable. Jigging school was the best option, and there was nothing that could be more amicably greeted in these time for Bella as a day to wallow in her sorrow.

This particular day Bella had climbed up a large hill on the outskirts of Forks. It was solitary and lonely; the perfect place to be miserable. In fact, Bella often stayed here overnight in a sleeping bag, leaving a note for Charlie to say she was sleeping over a Jess's. She would sprawl out on the damp ground, not caring even if she got hypothermia, and thought about the good days; the days that were hers, the days she wanted, the days that wanted her. The days she wanted to live.

She was lie on the soggy, wet ground, in an inefficient sleeping bag and look up at the half covered and faint stars. Even the stars had appeared duller and less appetizing since Edward had left; food, homework, school, everything had become more mediocre, less wanted.

So she would gaze up at the unfulfilling night sky and wish to high heavens that there was someone she could share anything with. All her feelings had become bottled up inside during the day; during these nights, Bella would bring a pillow to scream and groan in her agony as the hole ripped itself open with menace. Nothing was more painful and agonizing than what she felt now.

Life had lost its meaning.

Life minus her love wasn't life at all.

After screaming into her pillow for what felt like hours, Bella would drift into unconsciousness for what felt more like five minutes.

Knowing, deep down, and continuing to repeat in her mind, that life was over.

He wasn't coming back.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap

Bella is continuing to wallow in sorrow.

Emmett's relationship deepens with Cecelia, and they find themselves in a compromising situation.

Emmett:

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. She spent the time curled up in my lap.

'You know, Emmett, what if these backpackers decide to camp here for the night? Apparently the Sun is going to stay up all week, and I'm not that good around humans. I don't think that I would want to… well… be near so many while they are here,' she said melodically.

'Wait a minute… Celia… How old are you?' I asked urgently.

I was nervous about her reply. I don't know why this caused me anxiety – the girl wasn't supposed to mean anything to me.

'Nineteen… why?'

'And how long exactly have you been nineteen?' I hesitated, not really knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

She sighed, as if she knew my question was coming. 'I have been nineteen for one year, six months, two days and I think four hours now.'

'Oh my God, you mean you're new? What if the backpackers are here for weeks! We can't have that risk! How could you not tell me this? And why are you alone? How could you let this ha-,' She cut me off malevolently.

'Because,' she replied acidly, 'I am alone. I was attacked by accident – my ex-boyfriend changed me – and I ran away because I regretted asking him to do it. He is leading his pack to me to finish me off, and I ran here, alone, so I could be tracked without endangering anyone else.'

'Then why… why me? Why have you been finding me?' I replied cautiously, not knowing if I would like what I heard in response.

'Because,' she began, and immediately I knew I wasn't going to like this, 'I have been looking for you for years, Emmett. Because I knew who you were as soon as I saw you.' I didn't understand, so she continued slowly.'

'A few years ago, I got an ancient disease that occasionally comes back over planes to infect different people. I was traveling on a plane back from Volterra; I got an ancient vampire exclusive disease that the doctors couldn't diagnose. They thought I was gone; the disease causes hysteria and hallucinations.

'In these hallucinations, I only saw one person. One person haunted all my dreams, and I never understood why. Why would this one person, who I have never seen before and have no recollection of, be turning up in my mind so frequently? And then, at the peak of my sickness, my heart and breath stopped for six and a half minutes. I was dead. I died that night, Emmett; and when people asked me what I saw, I couldn't answer them, because the one person I saw I didn't know.

'That person was you, Emmett. I have dreamed about you every night; seen what you are doing, every minute of the day. So when I survived, you were all I ever contemplated, all I ever thought about. I knew you were one of them, and so I used a vampire to change me.

'And here you are. Right next to me, and surprisingly, you walked straight into me when I came to find you. I have always wondered why you were in my dream, and now I understand why. It is because, and don't doubt me, I can feel it, we were meant to be soul mates, Emmett. We are each other's true calling – I became a vampire half knowing it – and I can tell that all you and I both want is the freedom to be together.'

She finished, gazing doubtfully into my eyes, her emerald ones penetrating my hazel ones. Her face had grown so familiar; her wide, sparkling eyes, her pale, perfect complexion, her face the image of divine beauty. Her hair flowed so naturally and methodically down her back; it appeared as natural as leaves flowing over a tree.

And what I did next I have no reason for – it just felt so incredibly right, as she stared into my face with those jewels. I took her face gently into my hands and pulled her so close to me that we were nearly touching. I looked once more into her hopeful eyes and that was all the encouragement I needed. I completed what I had set out to do; I took her into my arms and kissed her gently on her cold lips.

She complied and we stayed like that for a while, just experiencing the sensation of having each other. In the back of my mind, I knew what I was doing was wrong. But it didn't matter a single bit with her. We became one person, and all I knew was that I never wanted to let go of her.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer; I stroked her glossy, tinted hair with the tips of my fingers. For that moment, she was all mine and I didn't want it to end. She eventually pulled her face away and buried it in my shoulder. We stayed like that until next morning, when we awoke from our dream of unity.

To be continued…

Bella

'Bella, honey, you gotta get up for school! You're going to be late!' Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Bella groaned as she rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

'OK, OK!!! I'm coming now.'

She dressed, as bored as ever, and tried to think about her Biology test she had in fourth today. Oh no, not eighty minutes of Mike Newton. Oh joy.

Going down to breakfast and eating some stale toast, Bella raced out the door to her truck. Charlie frowned as he watched her leave, lifeless as usual. He hated Edward more than ever, but wished so much he hadn't left.

'Everything revolves around that Cullen Boy, as usual,' he muttered to himself, walking slowly back inside.

Sitting in calc next to Jessica, Bella nodded in the right places and offered more than usual. Jessica was distinctly surprised by Bella's suddenly upturned expression. _Bella might actually be alive today…_she thought, giggling to herself.

Bella was, however, brighter than usual because she had noticed Charlie's expression. _Oh God, I'm bringing Charlie down with me. This is so unfair on him… maybe I should do something to please him…_

She had an idea that was fully developed by fourth period.

'Hey Mike! Nervous about the pop quiz?' she asked faithfully, grabbing the chair nxt to him.

Mike appearing slightly confused and surprised by the fact that Bella had asked him a question. He became even more surprised when he realized that she cared about his answer.

'Um… yeah, I guess so Bella,' he replied sheepishly.

'So, Mike, I was wondering, do you want to go to the La Push beach this Friday? Tomorrow, I mean? I have some free time, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?'

To be continued…

By the way, please review, even if you hate it. I seriously need constructive criticism because my writing is so crap.  Please review and tell me what you think! Mucho appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I have decided to ditch Bella for now, until later and just continue with Celia and Emmett.

I opened my eyes the next morning – it wasn't the light that had woken me up. It was Celia. In my arms. I remembered what I had done the night before and groaned.

'Celia, why are you making me do all these crazy things?' I cried hoarsely.

She looked at me, frowning a cute little frown. I knew the answer as soon I had laid eyes on her for more than eight seconds.

'Oh God…' I groaned lightly, caressing her hair. My existence had become a complete contradiction. I tried to summon up Rosalie's face from my memory, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember anything; just the face in front of me.

The face buried itself in my shoulder and moaned.

'Oh Emmett. You know we both need each other! This has gone too far to prevent. Come with me to Argentina. If we run, we can be in the Cape by night fall. We can stay there until we know what to do.' She lifted her face from my shoulder and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I unwillingly pulled away.

'Why do you want me to do this? I…' I realized that I hadn't told her about Rosalie. 'I have… someone. Back home. Waiting…'

She looked up at me thoughtfully. I needed her to respond; to say yes or no, to let me know if that was it.

'I think I might have already known that. I don't care; you have two now, and I think you have already made your choice.'

What is wrong with me? I thought.

'Yes. But I need to do something. I have to do what I think is right… we need to go back to France,' I volunteered unwillingly as ever.

She winced, as gracefully as one can wince.

'OK… I understand. The backpackers are gone – they left this morning, early,' she replied, sounding resolute.

I lifted her up slowly and placed her on her two feet. For a moment, she looked so delicate and fragile, I thought I could break her by letting her get up on her own. She laughed as I handled her with care; a carefree laugh. I envied her ease.

She grabbed my hand and wrapped it with her cool fingers. She tugged me down the tree, and when we reached the bottom of the trunk I held onto her hand when she attempted to release it. I spun her back into me; she entwined herself in my body. Her nose nearly touched mine and we stayed like that, just staring at each other thoughtfully.

She reached up and kissed me softly, and I returned feverishly. I kissed her madly, like I was possessed or we had only so much time left… she broke away suddenly and disentangled herself carefully, until she had her hand once again wrapped around mine. We headed back towards the river.

'Why the river?' I asked, my eyes wandering her face, attempting to breathe in her scent.

'It will be faster if we swim,' she replied, knowledgeable as ever.

With that last thought, she began to climb up some nearby boulders until she was about twenty meters above the water. I followed, in a daze. I managed to look up in the nick of time to see her perch on the top of the tallest boulder and glance down, still carefree, to the freezing water below. With that she flew herself down in a perfect dive. Her grace dazzled me; the water barely moved when she sliced it. I then motioned to follow as quickly as possible.

With one last look at Brazil, I threw myself into the murky depths below.

She arose from the water, dripping wet, clothes clinging tightly to her muscled skin. She looked like she had been carved from some marble; I noticed that she never appeared to get dirty, whereas my jeans had wet sand and dirt all over them and my chest was scratched and dusted with dirt.

She looked back, waiting for me to walk slowly towards her. Without even thinking about it anymore, I grabbed her freezing body and pulled it roughly against mine, and wrapped my arms around her.

'Why can't I leave you?' I asked, knowing the answer.

She whispered quietly in my ear, 'Because you have ripped out part of yourself and placed it with me. Without me next to you, you'll never be whole again.'

I was stunned at her frank and truthful reply. Why did she always have to be right? Contradicting myself again, I only pulled her tighter.

We were on the west coast of France, 5 miles from Carlisle's villa. I pulled away from her, placing my hand on the small of her back and ushering her forward in the right direction. We would have to wait until night so we could run; luckily it was overcast and there was a cave on this beach that would be perfect for shelter.

She dashed (there was no one on the beach) into the cave before I had even realized she was running. Damn she was fast; I would have to work hard to keep up tonight. I was incredibly nervous and apprehensive about taking her to my family. They would be disapproving, but understanding. Especially Edward. I wondered what he would think – would he hate me for disregarding Rosalie? Oh God, Rosalie. She would never be able to accept this. Maybe her idea was better, maybe running to the Cape would have been the best option. Staring at the cold sand, I just wished that it all wasn't so complicated. I owed everything to Rosalie! How could I betray her by doing this?

I looked up. I was in the cave, it was dark and dank. But I could make out Celia's figure and forgot immediately about Rosalie. This problem had no solution, but when I was with Celia there was no problem. Her emerald eyes sparkled more than before, it seemed, in the dark, and I fell down on the sandy floor and laid down, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, she was next to me, her head resting against my shoulder. We stayed like that until light began to filter through the rocks at the entrance – it was time to keep going. But I had to clean up first.

I lifted her gently off my shoulder.

I went down to the shore again and dived in. I avoided the sand and mud and washed it off me, and addressed the cuts on my back and chest. I went to a store and bought a shirt and some new pants; they were rather shocked to see me. Speaking fluent French helped the situation – I had been camping and some little boys had stolen my shirts, I told them.

When I went back to the cave, Celia was gone.

But I knew where she was.

And it was time to follow.


End file.
